Some integrated circuits are manufactured having multiple layers that are coupled by vias between the coupled layers. The vias in integrated circuits are usually circular or square-shaped in cross-section. Vias generally have cross-sectional areas that are relatively small compared to cross-sectional areas in parallel planes of the layers that are coupled by the vias. The dimensions and shapes of the vias in an integrated circuit often affect circuit performance.